This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Determine whether induction therapy with abatacept plus cyclophosphamide improves the response rate in patients with lupus nephritis compared with therapy with cyclophosphamide alone.